adios elena
by ALBELEX321
Summary: para a quella que supo amar
1. Chapter 1

**ADIOS MI BELLA ELENA**

DESPUES de salir dela bodega Ben se paro a un lado del auto

Julie lo vio muy afectado

Yo conduzco-

No tienes licencia –

No tengo pero tengo permiso de aprendiz-

Esta bien- el no tenia ánimos ni para pelear así que solo le dio las llaves y ambos subieron al auto .durante el viaje había un horrible silencio que afectaba aun mas a ben ,Julie solo se limitaba a mirar ocasional mente a su novio

Ben estas bien?-

Si creo que si …..fue mi culpa?-

Nono si alguien tiene la culpa soy yo tu no-

Pero lo hiso por mi-

Nada ben-

El resto del camino ambos entraron en un silencio aun peor.

Al llegar a casa ben y Julie bajaron del auto ,ella acompaño a su novio hasta la puerta

-me tengo que ir ,trata de dormir- Julie beso a su novio en la mejilla y luego se fue a su casa. El entro a su casa, Sandra estaba en la sala viendo televisión

-hola ben-

-hola mama-

-siéntate y dime que te pasa- el castaño se sentó y puso la cabeza en las piernas de su madre

- recuerdas a Elena-

-si que paso?-

-esta muerta- su voz se vio entre cortada por las lagrimas

-hay mi amor- Sandra acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo mientras el lloraba

-fue mi culpa –

-no vuelvas a decir eso nunca- Sandra levanto la voz-no fue tu culpa-

-como sabes?-

-soy tu madre y se que no lo hiciste … vete a dormir-

El se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó pero el tiempo paso y el no podía consolar el sueño ,rato después mira el reloj junto a su cama sobre la mesa

-las 3 y nada que puedo dormir nada hay no por favor-luego se levanto y se seto en su computadora por suerte demi estaba conectada

**Ben1510 acaba de iniciar sesión**

**-**hola-

- k ases -

-nadita... no esta tarde para que un héroe este despierto-

-en verdad importa? –

-no tranquilo ...que te pasa te noto mal tu no sueles ser así-

-Lo siento pero tuve un muy mal día –

-Que paso con tigo mal día en el trabajo-

-recuerdas a Elena mi primer amor –

-si tu lo sentiste yo lo padecí –

-Ella murió esta noche x mi culpa -

- no ben me niego a creer que fue tu culpa –

-Ella se suicido x mi, fue mi culpa –

- bien fue su decisión no tu culpa -

-me siento culpable que hago-

-cuando mi abuela murió yo le hacia cartas y las quemaba en el patio trasero x q hay estábamos siempre que ella me visitaba as lo mismo –

-q aria sin ti –

- bien ni siquiera hubieras pasado de grado y seguirías en la primaria-

-Gracias –

-Solo duerme chao E)-

-chao-

Ben se tomo unas pastillas para dormir y se acostó a dormir


	2. Chapter 2

**UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA**

Julie por su parte estaba dormida y empezó a soñar al parecer estaba en la cueva que había alas afueras de la ciudad buscando a ben

-Ben ,amor donde estas –

En un momento vio de lejos a Elena y corrió hacia ella noto que ben estaba en el suelo de la cueva

-Elena?-

-Julie – respondió Elena con una mirada macabra ,en ese momento Elena y ben desaparecieron y Elena apareció tras de la asiática

-que no entiendes el me ama es mío-

-no Elena no es verdad es lo que tu quieres creer –

-Es tu culpa para el jamás desapareceré gracias por entregármelo con mi muerte el me amara toda su vida-

-no fue mi culpa fue tu decisión –

-Sigue soñando ingenua EL AMOR VERDADERO NO EXISTE-

-si existe y es lo que yo siento por Ben –

-no tarde o temprano lo veras "el solo va a pensar en mi solo me va a amar a mi"

-tu no lo amas solo quieres poder –

-para mi es igual todo-

En ese momento Elena desapareció en una luz que encegueció ala chica aun confundida y aturdida por esta experiencia

De pronto se despertó -_**wow si solo supiera que ella descansa en paz **_– solo se levanto de su cama igual se sentía mal como triste no entendía si era por la tristeza de ben o las palabras de Elena,

Julie bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina donde sirvió su desayuno pero no pudo pasar ni una sola migaja cuando miro a su alrededor vio una nota en el refrigerador

**Julie ** amor tu padre y yo salimos todo el fin de semana nada de fiestas llamo Jennifer estará fuera de la ciudad así que lo siento pero estarás sola el fin de semana bueno casi bien pórtense bien y eso incluye a ben Llámame MAMA

Un pensamiento repentino paso por la cabeza de Julie

-ben debo llamarlo -

Tomo su celular y marco el numero de su novio pero su celular se encontraba apagado

Así que fue a buscarlo en su casa

-no Julie el salió muy temprano pensé que irían a algún lado –

-gracias señora tennison lo llamare de nuevo tal vez conteste –

Julie se alejo de la puerta y llamo a Gwen

-hola –

-hola Gwen lo siento sabes algo de tu primo no esta en casa y no contesta su teléfono-

-no , no se la muerte de Elena debió afectarlo demasiado tal vez lo único que quiere es estar solo –

-es ben cuando esta triste nunca busca estar solo-

-Buen punto oye Kevin vive a solo unas calles tal vez este con el -

- Si claro iré ha ver si no te llamo bien-

-avísame cualquier novedad si –

te llamo bay-

Julie tomo su moto y se dirigió a casa de Kevin , como un extraño suceso el estaba trabajando en su auto

-hola Kevin –

-hola Julie?-

-ben no ha venido por aquí –

-no el no ha venido

-bien voy a mi casa dile que lo busco –

-Bien Julie que sucede –

-No me dejaras ir sino te digo verdad-

-Leíste mi mente –

Julie le explico a Kevin todo lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior incluso Kevin hiso que le contara el sueño tan terrible para ella

-los sueños son revelaciones de nuestros miedos e inseguridades – dijo Kevin concluyendo –wow paso mucho tiempo con Gwen –

-primero si si pasas mucho tiempo con ella y segundo ben no esta bien debemos buscarlo-

-bueno sube al auto iremos a su casa tal vez dejo pistas allí-

-Hay q" ir por Gwen-

-ella nos vera allí la llamare ...-

-bien has como bien te parezca-

El moreno llamo a su novia y le puso cita en casa de ben

Después de llegar los tres entraron en la habitación de tennison su lap top estaba sobre la cama aun desordenada

-Mira su cuenta de i mail esta abierta - dijo Julie un poco extrañada

- se que no debería pero es por el bien de mi amigo-

-Kevin simplemente revísalos -

La verdad Kevin si sentía demasiada curiosidad por las conversaciones con Elena solo quería confirmar su teoría pero descubrió algo diferente a un simple primer amor

3L3N4 V4L4D1Z ACABA DE INICIAR CESIÓN

-hola ben-

-hola-

-estas arrepentido de lo que paso entre nosotros-

-Elena somos demasiado jóvenes y lo que hicimos no no debimos –

-ben sabes que lo que paso fue mas que un impulso –

-Y si tu quedaste ya sabes en embarazo –

- no no paso... pero igual no quiero que quede así-

- no... yo tengo a quien amar su nombre es-

-sabes no me importa ...nada sabes que te amo y ya -

-Pero Elena –

-nada ben amigos y nada mas entendí-

3L3N4 V4L4D1Z ACABA DE CERRAR CESIÓN

Kevin a pesar de lo revelador de la conversación no se la mostro alas chicas pero en ese momento barias de sus dudas empezando por el interés de ben en ver a Elena pronto

Pero encontró la conversación mas resiente con demi

-Gwen había un lugar especial para ben y Elena –

-bueno ... ben pensaba confesarle lo que sentía por ella en el estanque de los abuelos –

Julie soltó un suspiro desde el fondo de su alma

-la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba fue allí – Julie se sintió extraña

-Julie ese estaque tiene un significado especial para todos los tennison de hecho hay fue donde bese a Kevin por primera vez después de dejar la flor que nos dejo la abuela cuando la conocimos-

Julie salió de la habitación hacia el auto de Kevin

-me besaste?-

-si tu no tenias el valor de darme el primer beso-

Cuando llegaron al auto Julie con lagrimas en sus ojos -

-ben ...estaba en el estanque y al parecer hay un incendio forestal en la zona ...tengo miedo- de pronto un pensamiento se paso por la mente de Julie

Sabes que eres mas de lo que el cree no te duele engañarlo

CONTINUARA ...


	3. Chapter 3

**TODO X AMOR**

El dolor de amar invadió la mente de julie

-que hago tal vez si le digo la verdad a ben el sea… no soy capaz de decírselo -

-¿estas bien? –gwen la miro un poco extrañada

-si solo quiero llegar rápido con ben Kevin puedes acelerar-

-claro julie-Kevin acelero pero cuando llegaron al bosque ya la policía había acordonado el lugar

-no muchachos no pueden pasar – dijo enfático el policía , ellos se alejaron lentamente

Julie empezó a rasgar su blusa

-Kevin tienes algo de agua? – el moreno le paso una botella que estaba en el auto ella mojo el trapo se lo puso en la cara y empezó a correr hacia el bosque asiendo caso omiso a todo aquel que la quiso detener

El humo que respiraba ben lo mareaba y realmente no lo dejaba utilizar el opnitrix su vista se nublo pero alcanzo ha ver a julie entre el humo antes de perder el conocimiento –j…u…l…i…e-

Balbuceo antes de desmayarse

-como te sientes ben - el chico despertó en un lugar casi indescriptible para el

-Eunice que hago aquí? –

-Ben estas soñando te desmallaste y vas hacia el hospital -

-me voy ha morir? –

-no-

De pronto todos los villanos que ben había conocido aparecieron vilgax, aggregor, somboso todos dispuestos a atacar a ben a matarlo pero solo uno de ellos se atrevió a atacar a ben, albedo

Albedo se convirtió en jetrai y lo ataco, pero ben no tenía el opnitrix así que no se pudo transformar

-Que no lo entiendes tennison cuando lo descubras vas a ver que se siente la traición -

Eunice chasqueo los dedos y todos los villanos desaparecieron a excepción de albedo

Nunca entenderás tennison lo que ella y yo construiremos juntos-

Luego de esto albedo desapareció igual que los demás

-de quien hablaba?-

- no te preocupes algún día conocerás a esa persona pero por ahora debes mirar lo que tienes-

-julie-

-ella fue la que te salvo-

-si – un pequeño suspiro salió de ben

-y por que crees que lo hiso –

- me ama?-

-ve y lo averiguas –

Ben empezó a despertar y vio a julie sentada en la silla resolviendo un crucigrama

-frase de 5 letras que expresa cariño-

-te amo - dijo ben despertando

-ben estas bien?- julie se lanzo a abrasar a ben, el intento responder el abrazo aunque le fue difícil con la intravenosa

-no sabia que lo de Elena te iba a afectar tanto -

-no fue tanto ella sino el riesgo que tú corres a mi lado-

-sabes…es el riesgo que debo correr al amarte tanto –

Ben la beso

-tengo miedo de perderte –

-no lo harás no tienes tanta suerte- ambos sonrieron

-tengo frio- ella levanto las sabanas y se acostó a su lado en ese momento en ese momento entraron Kevin y gwen

-oye tennison págale una habitación – dijo Kevin cuando los vio en la camilla

-ben estas bien –gwen abraso a su primo

-si golpeado, lastimado, deshidratado pero vivo y gracias a julie estoy vivo –ben miro a su chica con el corazón en sus ojos

- el medico dijo que te daría de alta mañana en la mañana - dijo la chica asiática saliendo de la habitación junto con gwen –pero por ahora descansa-

-yo me quedo un momento- dijo Kevin sentándose en la camilla

-se lo que paso con Elena -

Ben bajo su mirada

-fue un error yo no lo planee -

-por eso estabas tan apegado a ella y por eso te afecto tanto perderla –

-todo este tiempo pensé en julie incluso pensé que hubiera pasado si Elena hubiera quedado ya sabes embarazada-

Ben quedo pensativo toda aquella noche

-TO BE CONTINUE-


End file.
